Alphabet Challenge: M is for MOON in MIEZA
by toobeauty
Summary: Two young men in love and a legend about the moon


TITLE: M is for MOON IN MIEZA.

AUTHOR: Too_beauty.

PAIRING: Alexander & Hephaestion. Lanike and Athina (my own creation).

RATING: PG.

DISCLAMER: I don't know the people involved, they belong to History and to themselves but I wouldn't mind sharing my life with Phai *sighs*

WARNING: None, just m/m relationship.

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The explanation about the craters in the moon is a real Greek legend told to me by my great grandmother.

Lanike, the royal and faithful nanny was wondering around the palace looking for the runaway, a handsome eight year-old prince with blond hair and two coloured eyes, who promised to be her pride and a real pain in the neck.

The Prince, being called the sun due to his colour hair, strangely liked the nighttime and specially the moon. He could stare at it all night long, watching the gradual changes and its phases from one week to another.

Lanike didn't have to look further; the child was wrapped in a woolen cloak and lying back on the grass, on a low slope in the backyard garden. Alexander had called this place the "Observatory" and he spent the early hours of each night there. The gentle nanny looked at him from the distance and she discovered that the young prince was in peace there, his face showed the calmness nestled in his heart and that face was just unforgettable; she could affirm that Alexander was absolutely and completely happy. She knew that she should take the boy to bed but he was so content that she didn't want to see that expression disappear; many problems and quarrels between his parents awaited for him during daytime.

Alexander was talking to the moon again, in fact, he was whispering at it his inner feelings and wishes, those he wouldn't dare to speak up. He listened to a slight sound of clothes behind him and he knew that Lanike was there.

"My dear Lanike, come here and tell me again that story about the moon" the boy asked.

"Again Alexander? Every full moon I tell it to you" she said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Please, one more" he asked with those strange eyes and she knew she couldn't deny him anything.

"That's fine, my Prince. Once upon a time there was a young man who was deeply in love but his beloved was far away, in fact, he was fighting in exotic lands. The young man who remained at home was really homesick, he wanted his beloved back to hug and kiss him; his despair could be seen in his letters because his angst feelings were written in all the possible ways. The fighting lover knew he had to find a solution for his lover so he wrote this: "_My dear beloved, you are always here with me in my heart but if you feel really sad, look at the full moon and send her one of your kisses and she will deliver it to me._" Since that moment, every full moon, the night star received seven kisses, which were delivered daily to the lover who was waiting for them. It took many years for the two lovers to be reunited again but it didn't matter, both men knew their beloved was still alive because every full moon they could discover a new crater, which was the symbol of the kiss sent to reach the beloved's heart."

"I will never grow tired of listening to it and your voice is so soothing. Will I ever find my beloved, Lanike?" the sweet boy asked with concern in his voice.

"Of course you will, Alexander, a nice and strong Macedonian girl who will give you children I will look after too" she said smiling.

"A girl? NO, I don't like girls, nanny" Alexander said with a horror in his eyes.

"You are eight, Alexander, tell me that when you are sixteen and I will believe you" Lanike said smiling.

****************************

"I DON'T like girls, Lanike" a sixteen year-old Alexander told his nanny, with an evil grin in his face.

"Why not? Girls love you, my dear".

"They are too weak, always whining about silly things and talking about clothes and jewelry, sharing gossips" he said complaining.

"Maybe you haven't found the right one yet" she suggested.

"No, I want someone who shares with me my passion about books, conquests and weapons; someone I could have interesting discussion about different topics, someone who challenges me to be better"

"What about your Companions?" she asked

"No, most of them are more interested in the Prince than in Alexander, and none of them is handsome enough to be my Patroclus."

"Don't be so arrogant Alexander or the gods will punish you for being so vain" she warned.

"That's true, Lanike, I shouldn't think like that, beauty is just ephemeral but intelligence and loyalty are eternal."

"So I must assume that you haven't get laid with anyone yet" she said smiling.

"No … yet" Alexander said blushing "but I know that my first time will be with the right person" he said confidently.

"Don't wait for so long, life is too short and you are about to leave on campaign soon."

"It doesn't matter; I will wait as the lovers in your moon story."

It didn't matter that the prince was sixteen; he still went on whispering to the moon. It was the third night of the full moon and he was walking to his observatory when he listened to someone speaking, it sounded as if the person was praying so the prince didn't want to interrupt that intimate moment, but his curiosity won and he got closer.

There, on his spot, there was a young man, standing with his head facing the moon. The clear moonlight illuminated his full body making it appeared as if he were bathe in silver. The silhouette revealed a strong frame beneath the white chiton, long auburn hair, the voice had a strong tune but gentle at the same time.

"My dear night star, make him accept me, let me stay and be here by his side, I promise I won't be a burden, please take my kiss and give it to him as soon as you meet him" the brunette prayed.

Alexander was astonished, "who else knew the story of the moon and the kisses? Who was this man and what was he doing in his garden? " he wondered.

The man standing, now with his chin resting on his upper chest, listened to a twig snap and turned round, and in that moment Alexander knew that he had died and gone to the Elysian Camps.

"Which god had given you those eyes?" the prince whispered, failing to control his words.

Hephaestion blushed and casted his cerulean eyes down.

"Please don't look down; you will leave me in shadows."

"Excuse me but I have to go" he said turning to the path.

"Please, don't go, tell me your name at least" pleaded Alexander.

"I am Hephaestion, son of Amyntor and you are ….?"

"I am Alexander, son of Philip"

"So you are the Macedonian Prince" Hephaestion said blushing and bowing.

"Yes, I am, but please, don't bow, I am not the King"

"But you belong to the Royal family and I am just the son of …"

"… one of the most important and courageous General in my father's Army, besides a fine Ambassador" cut Alexander.

"Did you know my father?" Hephaestion asked hesitantly.

"Of course but why are you speaking about him in past? Is he …? "

"Yes, he passed away a month ago, that's why I am here, the King has taken under his protection as I have no family of my own" explained Hephaestion painfully.

"You have nobody?"

"No, my mother died when I was a child and my three elder brothers died in the battlefield last year."

"I'm so sorry to know that, well, now you have me" Alexander said with such a convincing voice that it startled the young brunette. "Come with me, I was on my way to my chamber" lied the young Prince.

"That's fine, I am feeling a bit tired, all the way on horseback made my bones ache" Hephaestion said.

"Don't say that! You should be used to doing that by this time" Alexander said surprised.

"Why do you say that?" asked Hephaestion.

"Because with all the training you had already received, that trip should have been just fun"

"I didn't get any military training; my father didn't want me to join the Army and I am more comfortable with words than with swords" Hephaestion said blushing.

"Oh! That's why you didn't join me here for my studies" Alexander assured.

"But you will let me join you now, won't you? I won't be a burden and I won't make you slow down your learning because I am here now and I can ….." Hephaestion spoke with agitation in his voice.

"Relax Hephaestion, of course you can stay, you are under my father's protection and I have already offered you my friendship" the golden boy explained.

"Oh! Thank you so much, my prince, I am so happy"

"But you must promise that you are not going to call me Prince"

"So how must I address you?"

"Just Alexander"

"So Alexander will be" replied Hephaestion smiling.

When both youths returned to the palace, Lanike was waiting for the Prince by the door and when she looked at him, she discovered a new brightness in his two coloured eyes.

"Lanike, my dear nanni, I want to introduce you to …"

"Hephaestion, son of Amyntoros" she said while outstretching her hands to hug the young man.

"Do you know me, milady?" asked Hephaestion.

"Of course, I do, you were under the care of Athina, my cousin, and apart from that, who on earth can forget those amazing blue eyes of yours? You have turned into a handsome man, Hephaestion"

"Thank you Lanike; Athina went back to her family when we left Athens. I miss her a lot" he said trying to suppress his sobs.

"You have me here for you, Hephaestion, don't worry anymore, son" she said hugging him tightly again.

Alexander felt a pang of jealousy, nestling in his heart, he wanted Lanike to stop hugging Hephaestion, he wanted to hug him himself but he didn't know why. After some minutes, Hephaestion was released by the old nana and greeting Alexander health to him, she accompanied the brunette to his room, which was just at the very end of the corridor, on the other side of Alexander's. the young Prince remained there, nailed to the floor, seeing the young beauty going away from him.

The next day Hephaestion was formally introduced to Alexander's companions and also to master Aristotle, who was very happy to see another Athenian in those lands. Hephaestion quickly made himself comfortable, he was quick at answering, with a very logical mind and a really calm expression on his face; sometimes it was difficult to say what he was thinking about.

When it was time for their military training, Hephaestion remained with his teacher, enjoying the old man's company and his vast knowledge. Aristotle saw Alexander longing to stay but he shooed him, not before noticing the painful look in his eyes. The old teacher smiled because he had realized that the young prince had been stung by one of Eros's love arrows. But what it was funnier to discover was that the man of his affection was oblivious to him and his feelings. In fact, Aristotle thought that Hephaestion had never realized how handsome he was and how much power he held in those blue eyes.

They were young and they would have time to discover the power of true love, the one that is born not from lust but from true love; from the desire to be better for the other; from the wish of sharing the miracle of a life together; from the dream of achieving things together.

"Why are you smiling, Master?" asked Hephaestion.

"Oh, I am sorry Hephaestion, this old man let his thoughts fly for a moment."

"At least, your memories were happy" Hephaestion added.

"More than memories, they are future wishes for two persons very close to my heart" and after saying that he asked the young man by his side:

"Tell me Hephaestion, what do you think about Love?"

Hephaestion blushed and answered sheepishly: "I have never fallen in love, Master. I don't know what I could feel or how"

"But you must have an idea of what you want to find in a partner" he asked

"I want him to be true to his heart and the feelings inside it; to be respectful of my wishes; to share my dreams; to be open minded to new ideas and strong enough to carry them out; to help me be better" Hephaestion said with a long sigh.

"Too much for just one person" Aristotle said.

"I am not worry about how long I must spend alone until I find him, I will wait for him to appear in my life" the brunette man said.

"What about women, Hephaestion? Can't you find these things with them?" Aristotle asked smiling.

"I have tried but none of them enjoyed the same things I like and even though I am still young, I don't want to waste my time among them"

"Don't worry Hephaestion, Love will bring that special man to you in due time, maybe he is near and you haven't discovered him yet; search him with the eyes of your pure soul, they won't betray you" Aristotle advised his young student and retired for a well deserved nap.

Hephaestion's mind was spinning like a wind whirl; his heart was beating randomly and all his entire body was under a huge turmoil; he needed to relax, he went back to his chamber and grabbed his bow and quiver and went to the nearby forest. He set different targets at random and aiming at each of them, he shot without missing a single one. After some more shootings, Hephaestion's calmness came back to his body and he was ready to return to the baths and clean himself.

That was the place where the Prince found Hephaestion who was soaking his tired body after the strenuous exercise. The brunette young man had his head resting against the stone border of the pool; his upper chest was above the water level so it was easy to see his well-toned body, something that surprised Alexander gladly, and his face was completely relaxed, his eyes were closed and his lips were slightly open; Alexander drowned himself in that magic vision, he wanted to kiss those lips, he wanted his hands to wander over that body, he wanted to get lost in those eyes, he wanted Hephaestion to return his kisses, his caresses, his looks …

Alexander decided to be bold; he stripped off his clothes and entered the water, setting on the opposite side and he looked and dreamed about the man who was there. In a moment, the thermal waters made him feel sleepy and he relaxed against the border and he dozed. At the same moment, a very vivid image of a naked Alexander popped up in Hephaestion's mind and feeling a bit aroused, he opened his eyes to check his surroundings. To his surprise, the real image of his desire was there, naked and about to drown as his body was slipping against the smooth surface. Hephaestion gave two or three strokes and caught the Prince's body but the movement was so quick that both bodies crashed against each other; Alexander opened his eyes in shock as murmured "Patroclus" while at the same time Hephaestion whispered "Achilles".

Both young men met half way and warm lips encountered their partners, the kiss was slow, tender and full of feeling, lips brushed against the other as if they were two pairs of feathers, and the Prince savoured his friend's bottom lip and dared to pock it with the tip of his tongue as if he were asking for entrance and it was granted, Hephaestion parted his lips and let Alexander's tongue travelled all along his wet cavern and a deep groan escaped from his mouth. The lack of oxygen made them feel dizzy so they got apart but their foreheads remained together as well as the rest of their bodies, they were stuck to each other as if they were two layers of the same thing. Alexander ran his hands along Hephaestion's arms and slid his hands inside Hephaestion's and entwined their fingers. If anyone could see them in that moment, they could just be seen as a statue of two kuroi, with their arms resting along their bodies. A deep sigh escaped Alexander's lips and whispered:

"You are the one I was waiting for, Hephaestion"

"You are the other half of my soul" whispered Hephaestion back.

"I am going on campaign the next full moon" Alexander said with pain in his voice.

"It doesn't matter, I will be waiting for you" said Hephaestion trying to reassure his newly found lover.

"I will look after myself to come back to you soon, but I will fight with courage and I won't run away"

"I know, "_with your shield or over it_". Let's get out, it is getting dark" Hephaestion said and jumped off the pool.

Both young men got dressed and went back to the palace, with their arms brushing but they didn't dare to hold hands. On arriving to the doors, they went separate ways, each to their own room to get dressed for dinner. When they met back, only a wise pair of old eyes could discover the slight transformation that had taken place between the Prince and his special friend and he smiled.

The next two weeks were very difficult for everybody; for Aristotle who saw how his still very young students were getting ready for war and thinking that some of them wouldn't make it; for the young companions who wanted to show their bravery and loyalty to the king; for Alexander who wanted to show his father that he could be a brave warrior and that he deserved to be named heir to the throne without any doubt; for Hephaestion who would stay at the palace, waiting for his new friends to come back alive; for both lovers who would be challenged by Ares, trying that their new born love resist the hard times to come.

The night before the departure, both young men decided to spend their time together in the "observatory", a caring cook prepared them a basket with some food, watered wine and sweet treats and a thick blanket was provided by Lanike, whose heart was a bit heavy seeing the painful looks in her two favourite boys.

They ate slowly as if they were able to stop the time; the wine was left nearly untouched, none of them wanted a clouded mind in their last night together.

They lay on their backs, looking at the stars that were shinning more than ever. In a moment, Alexander turned into his side and faced Hephaestion, he outlined his lover-to be's profile with his index finger and then let it travel along the lips; he came closer and took those lips between his, kissing him with all the passion his strong body could show. When he ended the kiss, he murmured against them:

"I love you, Hephaestion and I am yours if you want to."

"I love you too and I am yours as you are mine" affirmed the brunette man kissing the Prince back.

They fell asleep under the stars, with the moon as witness of their love vows and knowing that for the next full moons, she will be bearing some more craters, symbols of the love born between these two extraordinary men.


End file.
